zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I am Edward Evilon
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters * Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo and Edward Evilon Story It's another day at ZPD, Nick and Judy are waiting for Chief Bogo to order their next mission, but Nick will be quite surprised when he finds out who will be the next runaway. "Wilde, Hopps, has a new mission for you, she's not easy at all," Bogo says. "We're already used to missions, sir," Judy says. Well you guys will not have a problem with this guy,''he says. ''My God,''says Nick. '' You know he?''She asks. "I knew, he was Evilon, Edward Evilon, he was, my" friend ", he would help me when Finnick could not," he says. ''Wilde, we need to catch him, I know how hard it is for you to get on with it now, but that's the priority now,he says. I know sir, let's get this straight,''he says. So they leave the room of Chief Bogo, but Nick feels uncomfortable with all this situation, but Judy tries to make him feel better. ''Nick, do not worry, we'll sort this out together,she says. "I know carrots, it's that it's so weird to face someone who's been around you, I've been fighting a lot of thugs, Bellwether, Hunter, but Edward, it's quite different,"he says. "Do not forget I'll be with you,"she says. Thank you carrots,"he says. A few minutes later Edward is about to rob a small shop. Take what you want, the salesman says. That's what I thought, Evilon says. Then he flees in his extreme speed of cheetah When the ZPD learns, he sends Nick and Judy behind him. ''Nick, how's it going, you're tired of being outlawed?''He says. ''Yeah, and it seems like yours ends here,''he says. "You go to prison Evilon" Judy says. "Officer Hopps, I heard about you, you guys got on really well with Foxer, did not you?" He says. ''And well get on very well with you here,''he says. ''You'll never be funny Nick, but if you want to get me, you'll have to be faster,he says. Then Edward walks into an alley. "Carrots go the other way, let's close it, take the tranquilizer," he says. "Okay," she says. Then Nick goes to the alley behind Evilon ''STOP EVILON,''he says. "Still very slow Nick, I thought you were still smart,''he says. ''You think so? I still am,"he says. "Huh?" He says. Then Judy hits a tranquilizer on her arm. "Good shot" Nick says. "Thanks, let's get him to the ZPD",she says. Then they put him in the backseat and they go to the ZPD. Upon arriving, Nick goes to the Evilon cell that is already awake. "It seems like you're the first cop to capture me Nick, my congratulations," he says. "It's over Edward",he says. "I know, I know, you do not remember anything, do not you? You do not remember your old partner," he says. "I'm not your Evilon partner anymore and you know why," he says. "I know, I apologize" he says. "Now it's late Evilon, I did not want it to end like this, and, I apologize too," he says. ''It seems so,''he says 'he says. "Goodbye, partner," he says. ''Wait, Nick, that's not over yet''he says "You're not the first person to tell me that," he says. "So?" She asks Judy. ''It looks like he's going to be there for a long time,''he says. "You see, it was not that difficult," she says. ''Thanks for the carrots, I should have known you 15 years ago,''he says. ''I say the same, Nick,''she says. THE END Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Big Cats Category:Felids Category:Adults Category:Male character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen